gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitman 2: Contracts
'''Hitman 2: Contracts '''is the sequel to Hitman: Silent Assassin. Plot Agent 47 has left the assassin life behind him and now works as a gardener at a Sicilian church. He confesses his sins to father Vittorio, who believes that 47 is a good man at heart. However, his peaceful new life is shattered when Vittorio is kidnapped by Giuseppe Guillani, a Mafia don. 47 contacts the Internation Contract Agency (ICA), his former employers who thought he was dead, and agrees to return to work for them in return for them helping him to find Vittorio. The Agency locate Guillani at his Villa Borghese, so 47 goes after him. En route, 47 is informed that Vittorio is being held in the basement. 47 infiltrates the Villa Borghese but cannot find Vittorio. He kills Guillani and learns that Vittorio was spotted in satellite images being escorted away by men in Russian uniforms. 47 then heads to Russia to find a Russian army general and ex-KGB agent, during a meeting with three other generals involving an arms deal. After killing him, 47 is sent after General Makarov and mafioso Igor Kubasko. They both meet in Kirov Park, where they are assassinated. 47 is then appointed to kill General Mikhail Bardachenko, who has captured ICA Agent Smith and is interrogating him. 47 frees Smith and kills Bardachenko. The final general, Vladimir Zhupikov, fearing for his life, tries to defect to Germany, so 47 must kill him at the German Embassy. 47 must also outwit a Russian agent sent to take revenge for the defection and retrieve the general's briefcase. The Agency sends 47 to Japan to kill arms dealer Masahiro Hayamoto, only to learn that his whereabouts have not been known for 15 years. 47 is then told to kill his son, Masahiro Hayamoto Junior, and place a tracking device on his corpse. Hayamoto is eventually tracked to his castle, which 47 successfully infiltrates. 47 searches the castle and eventually finds Hayamoto before killing him. Next, 47 goes to Kuala Lumpar in Malaysia. to find and kill hacker Charlie Sidjan, who has stolen a missile guidance chip. However, the man 47 initially kills is Sidjan's identical twin brother. He then must find the real Sidjan and take him out. In Afghanistan, some vital cargo is stolen by Lietutenant Ahmed Zahir. 47 hunts Zahir down and retrieves a map from him before confronting Colonel Mohammad Amin and stealing a key from him after killing him. A local khan, Abdul Bismillah Malik, is trying to sell the cargo off so 47 comes after him. 47 must then terminate Lieutenant Yussef Hussein at his underground base and transport the stolen cargo to the surface so it can be picked up by the ICA. A cult of Sikhs then steal the cargo for themselves, meaning 47 must go to India to stop them. Firstly, he meets up with Agent Smith and must protect him from assassins, and then follows his information to find Hannelore von Kamprad, a high ranking cult member. 47 then must find the cult leader Deewana Ji, who is in hospital to undergo surgery. 47 enters the hospital and gets rid of the target, dissolving the cult. Preparing to return to his garden shed in Sicily, 47 is soon informed by Diana that the Agency has become caught up in a deadly plot. The suspicious cargo is revealed to have been nuclear weapons all along, and their client was the terrorist who owned them. The culprit is Sergei Zavoroto, the brother of Arkadij Jegorov, one of 47's five fathers who he murdered in the previous game. All of 47's previous targets where involved in the nuclear arms deal, so Zavoroto had them eliminated. 47 returns to St. Petersburg in Russia to kill him but is instead confronted by 17, a prototype clone of 47. After killing 17, 47 chases Zavoroto back to Sicily. 47 arrives at Vittorio's church, which is now heavily guarded by Zavotoro's armed thugs. After slaughtering them all, 47 corners Zavotoro, who is holding Vittorio hostage, in the church confessional and shoots him. Vittorio offers 47 his rosary beads and asks him to find inner peace. 47 tells him that there is no redemption for him and must return to what he was born to do; killing. He finishes Zavotoro and then leaves the rosary at the church door as he exits. Cast Ron Perlman - Agent 47 Kyra Sedgwick - Diana Burnwood Steve Blum - Agent Smith Danny Trejo - Father Vittorio Oded Fehr - Sergei Zavoroto Sequel The game was followed by Hitman: Damnation. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games